


What really happened

by rainbowbrown



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Insecure Im Jaebum | JB, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sexy Times, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, mentions of showki, sorry i dont know what to tag, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbrown/pseuds/rainbowbrown
Summary: Spinoff for Golden Disk Award. Basically smut though.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	What really happened

Got7 has decided they'll be cosplaying for tonight's awards. Theme? After long and endless discussion, they decided to settle on a movie theme. But they all want to surprise each other, so the characters on which they are going to cosplay as would remained a secret until the d-day. 

Jaebeom thought since he just get his new undereye piercing, he should go for a badass character, while his long hair just complement the gangster overall looks. Hence, his character as Jang Chen from The Outlaws was born and he was damn proud how it turned out.

"Jinyoungie, come on. Tell me what have you decided to cosplay?  
I told you mine, didn't I?"

Jinyoung just shrugged, his poker face did not reveal any hints whatsoever. "I didn't ask you to though now, did I?

Jaebeom was frustrated with each passing days that Jinyoung still kept it a secret. Excuse him but Jaebeom needed to know so he can prepare his poor soul. What if..what if Jinyoung decided to play a hot,sexy and chic character? 

But on a second thought, that sounded more like himself. Who he's kidding? That man would never.

~~~~~~~~~

So, when they were in changing room, Jaebeom is relieved to know Jinyoung picked a character from Parasite, the latest movie they had a chance to watch together.

At least it wasn't saucy or anything. But Jaebeom underestimate the younger's ability to pull off any kind of clothes that he ended up staring unabashedly despite there were cameras still rolling near them.

The only thing that saved him was his black shades, at least people won't know how much he's ogling Jinyoung through it. Or so Jaebeom thought.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is Jinyoung?" Jaebeom is seen looking around for his soulmate backstage.

"Seriously, he can't live without seeing Jinyoung hyung for more than a minute." Yugyeom shook his head. Don't get him wrong, he loves his jjparents but if he's to witness their gross moments one more time, he would probably threw up.

"This hyung really is whipped, seemed like no more hope for him", Bambam whispered conspiratorially to his best friend.

"Agreed." Then, they both giggled away. Better scampered off before said hyung heard them.

Jinyoung joined the group a moment later. Hyunwoo hyung and Kihyun hyung was also there. He smiled warmly at them. It has been a long time since he last met them.

"You look good, Jinyoung-ah," Hyunwoo complimented him. 

"You too. Hyunwoo hyung, Kihyun hyung." He nodded at them both. Kihyun gushed over how a polite maknae he was while he just smiled, abashed.

"What about me though, Hyunwoo hyung?" Jaebeom whined.

"You look badass", which earned bout of laughters from the groups. Jaebeom pouted the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~

They spent the night at Jaebeom's room, since this will be his last night here in Seoul, before he went to his drama filming at Taiwan this early morning. Of course, he won't pass up the chance to curl up in Jaebeom's arms. Hey, he got a broad shoulder for a reason, folks.

Jinyoung blinked in the darkness, there's still something he wanna ask his boyfriend.

"Jaebeom-ah, back at the awards show, you're too obvious."

"What?" The older asked, feigning innocent.

"Don't play pretend. Fans would say you've got a thing for me if you continue to look at me like that."

"Eh, but I do have a thing for you, darling."

"Yugbam's right. You're gross. Why do I bother?"

"Cause you love me?"

"I do." That earned him a kiss to the cheeks. They were silent for a while before Jinyoung suddenly blurted out,

"Don't say you're still jealous of Hyunwoo hyung?"

Jaebeom stayed silent. His usual playful smile was gone. Jinyoung felt bad immediately that he brought the thing up.

"Of course I am! I should at least be cautious, right? And they said first love was the hardest to forget." Jaebeom pouted.

"You know they were together, right? Hyunwoo hyung and Kihyun hyung?"

"I know that." Though he didn't seemed convinced.

One thing Jaebeom never knows, he was Jinyoung's first love all along. Not that Jinyoung would ever tell him that. But he could erase Jaebeom's jealousy.

He turned his body around so that he was facing Jaebeom, and brought himself to whisper, "but you're my last love, hyung."

"Fuck, Jinyoungie. You're gonna be the death of me. Wanna do you so bad."

"Not tonight, Jaebeom hyung, I have early morning flight to catch and acting start right after. It will be uncomfortable."

Jaebeom ignored him the first time, and instead continued kissing him. The older coax his mouth open gently and when he did, their tongues battling for dominance. Kissing Jinyoung is like aphrodisiac, he could never stop. He don't want to. When they part, Jaebeom was proud to see his works. Jinyoung's plump lips was already swollen and become redder now than ever. He couldn't help but kiss it once more before he latched on his collarbones. Jaebeom sucked until he felt Jinyoung shudders and his cock hardens. He couldn't hold back his smirks against the smooth skin and teases him a little bit more when he thumbed his perky nipples. 

"Ah-hyung, no-"

Jaebeom palmed the already hardened member and give it a tug.

"Ahhn, Fuck- Jaebeom hyung, please.."

"Hmm? I thought you said no sex tonight?" 

"You started this, Im Jaebeom. You better end what you start." It is absolutely remarkable the younger still capable of threatening him when he was at Jaebeom's mercy. But that's what makes him loves Jinyoung.

"Alright. Close your gorgeous thigh tight, baby." He whispered against his ear and licks the outer shell for a good measure. A whimper escapes Jinyoung's lips and he squirmed in his lover's arms.

Jinyoung didn't register what the older has in mind though like a good boy he is, he did closed his legs. That is, until he felt something hard poke between his closed thigh. Damn Jaebeom hyung.

Jaebeom fucked hard and fast, and Jinyoung never more turned on than he's now. The older placed his fingers near his mouth, a silent request for him to suck and Jinyoung did just that. 

The older then reached for his neglected member, and pumped him just as fast. Jinyoung was making embarrasing noises, so he smashed his head against the fluffy pillow to smother the noise. But that caused Jaebeom to stop his movement. He whined in dissatisfaction.

"Hyungg, don't stop."

"Then, don't hold back, darling. I wanna hear you." Jinyoung glared at him, but the older just gave him a raised eyebrow. When Jaebeom resumed, Jinyoung really didn't hold back. Jaebeom has started on a steady pace that made Jinyoung's eyes rolled back.

"Hyung- I'm..I'm close"

"Cum for me, baby." The endearment did it. Jinyoung shuddered as white hot relief blinded his vision.

Jaebeom's thrusts have become sloppy as he's also nearing his release, Jinyoung kept his thigh tighter and pushed back to match the leader's pace. A few seconds later, Jaebeom found his release too.

He collapsed against Jinyoung's back, and placed a loving kiss right between his shoulder blades. 

"Fuck, thats hot. We should totally do that sometimes." He said in between heavy breaths.

"You horny hyung." Jinyoung flicked his Jaebeom on the forehead.

"Then, don't be too sexy, please." He joked. It was reward enough to see Jinyoung's reddening face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading. Mistakes are all mine🙏 Do you guys wanna backstory to this fic?


End file.
